1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices including two-dimensional (2D) material layers and/or methods of manufacturing the electronic devices by inkjet printing.
2. Description of Related Art
Graphene has a structure in which carbon atoms are connected to one another in a two-dimensional (2D) manner. Graphene may have an atomic-level thickness. Graphene has a higher electron mobility and a higher thermal conductivity than silicon (Si). Graphene is chemically stable. Graphene may have a large surface area. However, since graphene may have a band gap of 0 eV, a transistor including graphene as a channel material may have a low on/off current ratio. Accordingly, a high standby current may be generated in a transistor including graphene. Thus, the operation efficiency of a transistor device including graphene may be reduced. Methods of modifying graphene have been suggested in order to improve the operation efficiency of a transistor including graphene. However, although an on/off current ratio of a transistor including graphene may be increased by modifying graphene, modifying graphene may also reduce the on-current density or carrier mobility and an increase manufacturing costs for a transistor device.